


love love or whatever

by parrishsrubberplant (genus_species)



Series: build me up from bones [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genus_species/pseuds/parrishsrubberplant
Summary: Jack "110%" Zimmerman.





	love love or whatever

“Before you go,” Georgia says. “Jessie has an announcement.”

The PR intern tucks her blue hair behind her ears. “Uh, I’m making the Falconers Valentine’s Video,” she says.

“Cool!” Snowy calls out. Tater gives her a double thumbs up.

“I’m looking for volunteers, but I’ll take conscripts if I have to,” Jessie says. She looks less nervous now.

Jack shrinks back into his stall. Tater leans forward and whacks him. “Zimmboni! You romantic!”

Jack shakes his head.

“No, how many flowers you buy?” Tater continues.

“They were on sale,” Jack mutters, looking at his socks.

“Volunteers,” Jessie says and winks.


End file.
